Why?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Why is Chad Dylan Cooper sitting outside in the middel of a rain storm? Why was he crying? What could have happened to shake up the teen star so bad? And how will Sonny be there for him?


**I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to type it up. Here's **_**Why? **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny stared out the window of the prop house at the pouring rain outside. The sky was a depressing dark gray and rain came down in sheets.

"When is this rain going to end?" Sonny asked no one in particular. It had been raining for hours with no sign of letting up. If possible, it had gotten worse.

"The weatherman said it would go on all day," Nico answered from his spot on the couch. Sonny sighed. She was about to turn away when she noticed something. A person with blonde hair, soaking wet, was sitting on the steps of the Mackenzie Falls studio. The person was hunched over, as if asleep.

"There's someone out there," Sonny said, standing up.

"Who would be out there in this weather?" Tawni asked, flipping through a page of her fashion magazine. Sonny grabbed a nearby umbrella and went to go see what was wrong with the person.

She opened the umbrella against the rain as she went outside…but the wind blew it away. Sonny contemplated going back inside, but recognized who the person was. Chad. His _Mackenzie Falls _uniform was soaked and his wet hair stuck to his forehead. Sonny knew something had to be wrong if Chad was willing to get his hair ruined. She pulled on the hood of her sweatshirt and ran over to him. Chad didn't even look up as she sat down next to him. A cell phone lay at his feet, probably ruined by the rain by now.

She put a hand softly on his shoulder. Chad jumped as if someone had shocked him and spun around to face her. Sonny was shocked at what she saw. Chad's eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. They no longer had that spark and instead look tortured.

"Chad, what's wrong?" she asked. Chad swallowed hard. He tried to say something, but no words seemed to want to come out. Sonny wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She was scared, she had never seen Chad act like this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Sonny felt his body shake with sobs. She just held him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"My parents," Chad finally said. Sonny felt her stomach drop. What could have happened to Chad's parents to make him like this?

"They were on a p-plane to s-see me," Chad sobbed, "I-It c-c-crashed. No one s-survived." Chad felt her heart wrench. Chad's parents were dead.

"My grandmother saw it o-on the news," he said, "S-She called to t-tell me." Sonny held onto Chad tighter, feeling tears burn in her own eyes. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, holding each other. Eventually, Sonny said, "Let's go inside and get you something dry to put on, you're going to get sick." Sonny took Chad's hand and he let her guide him inside the studio and to his dressing room.

"Go change into something dry," she told him. Chad just nodded and went inside. While Sonny waited, she wiped out her phone and went online to look for the news. She felt her heart wrench when the headline _Horrific Plane Crash Above L. A. _appeared with the picture of a plane torn in two. She skimmed through the article:

_Engine trouble…_

_Tried to make an emergency landing…_

_No one on the ground hurt…_

_Looking for black box…_

_Several bodies found, including the parents of teen star, Chad Dylan Cooper._

Sonny bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry. Chad opened the door, dressed in jeans and a red shirt. He motioned to a girls _Mackenzie Falls _uniform.

"It's not much," he said, "But it's something dry for you." He left as Sonny changed. When she opened the door, she found him sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall.

"Why?" he chocked out, "Why them?" Sonny sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know," she said softly. Chad rested his head on her shoulder.

"They were great," he whispered, "They were the ones who encouraged me to want to act. They always told me to follow my dreams and strive for the best. I invited them to be in the _Mackenzie Falls _Christmas special. If I hadn't asked…they would be at home…alive…this is my entire fault." Sonny felt Chad's tears soak through her sleeve and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"It's not your fault," she reassured him, "You didn't know this would happen. And they wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this." Chad wiped at his eyes. Portlyn walked down the hall, stopping in front of them.

"Chad, there's a voice mail for you on the phone," she said softly, nodding in the direction of their usual hangout spot. Chad and Sonny got up and Chad led the way. He stopped at a black phone and hit a blinking red button. A woman's frantic voice came on.

"Chad honey, it's mom," it said. Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad from behind, as if holding him together, resting her head on his shoulder. He felt his body shake again.

"The plane, something is wrong with the plane," she said, "Chad honey…the pilot says we're not going to make it." Sonny could hear the tears in the woman's voice.

"We love you Chad," his mother said, "Your dad and I love you so much and we're so proud of you. We couldn't have asked for a better son. We love you-" suddenly there was a loud boom and screaming. The message ended. Chad collapsed on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Sonny stood, frozen. They had just listened to Chad's mom die.

She sat next to Chad, taking him in her arms and letting him cry. Sonny couldn't help but cry this time too. Nobody deserved this. No one deserved to have their parents taken away from them and hear them die.

"I'm so sorry Chad," Sonny whispered, "I'm so sorry."

**Okay, so why did I write this angsty fic? I have no freakin' clue o.0 Oh well, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
